bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
E'shaji
|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age:|Row 3 info = 38|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 6 title = Family:|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = Alive|Row 4 info = * }} E’shaji of the Drakkari is an Ice Troll druid who devotes herself to the arctic bear, Rhunok. She has joined with the New Horde. A berserker as well as a druid the woman embodies the cunning and ferocity of the Bear of the North. She has joined fully with the Horde after the downfall of her people, and seeks to find an identity for herself among the conglomeration of races. History Early Life ' E’shaji was born to the Drakkari Tribe within their homeland of Zul’Drak in Northrend during the very end of their people’s dominance over Northrend. Born as one of twelve children, E’shaji was the runt of the litter and was often picked on by her brothers and sisters; especially her dire troll sister Mok’lani, who would often toss E’shaji into trees when bored. As a result of this, and the intense lifestyle of Ice Trolls in general, E’shaji strived to better her strength and mass; honing in on her physical characteristics above all else. This led her to the temple of Rhunok, the Bear of the North, whose servants were known to be hearty men and women. Striving as hunters and warriors, the servants of the great Polar Bear were known to often be some of the better shock-troop fighters of the Drakkari; hence leading to E’shaji’s fascination with them. This led to her training to become an embodiment of Rhunok’s characteristics; thus leading to her taking his totem when undergoing the coming of age trials of her people. Her affinity to the bear, alongside natural magic it’s self, shifted her focus from being strictly a warrior to harnessing the energies of nature into her primal abilities; thus taking on the form of a bear as a druid. Fall of the Drakkari When E’shaji had reached her teens, and was thus considered a fully fledged adult of the tribe, the Drakkari were on the backfoot. The Scourge had dominated over the Nerubians, the only other empire in Northrend, and now marched on Drakkari lands across Northrend. While fortunate enough to live in Zul’Drak, the young E’shaji was called alongside all of the rest of her kin to battle the Scourge. Stationed within Drak’tharon Keep, one of the largest and most prominent stations in the Drakkari Empire, E’shaji fought the Undead for years; constantly aware of the fact that her people were, indeed, losing. By the time of the Alliance and Horde’s arrival to stop the Lich King, it was too late for the Drakkari. E’shaji had been cut off from her homeland by being forced to flee Drak’tharon when it was over taken by the Scourge, and took refuge in the snowy mountainsides of Grizzly Hills alongside many others while they awaited the fate of their people. Staying with these exiles, E’shaji took up a position of wartime leadership, using her formidable bear form to ward away any who would come near the remnant of her tribe alongside its few remaining warriors; which included her sister Mok’lani. While defending themselves, nature it’s self screamed within E’shaji’s mind. While unable to behold it herself, the Drakkari had decided to sacrifice the Loa they worshipped for power, to defeat the Argent Crusade and the Scourge, and with each one’s death E’shaji and the other naturally included trolls felt their powers, and will, waning. When Rhunok slew himself to prevent his energy from being taken, E’shaji reached the apex of her power’s decline, and fell into a deep depression. No longer could she feel his presence over the mountains, and as a result, the Tribe retreated further and further away from the lush forest side; leading to many dying from starvation. The Zandalari ' For well over a year, E’shaji and her people remained in isolation in the snowcapped peaks that separated Zul’Drak from the Grizzly Hills, watching their civilization fall and burn. A chance encounter with one of Frost King Malakk’s champions was the only thing that saved them. Informing them that the Drakkari were abandoning their home, for now, and banding under the banner of the Zandalari Empire once more; E’shaji, her family, and what remained of the scattered tribe departed upon the great boats to Zandalar. ' When reunited with the rest of the Drakkari, E’shaji was shattered to hear the horrors her people had inflicted, but the slightest glimmer of hope remained when she’d heard Rhunok had not been sacrificed as the other Loa had been. As the boats sailed the sea, E’shaji’s mind, and soul, drifted. Using sacred rites of her people, she entered into a trance-like state, which was a Troll form of entering into the Emerald Dream. There, she wandered the snowcapped peaks; finding evidence of her God’s spirit persisting, and for the first time in those years since separation, could feel his presence in her heart again. Awakening as the Zandalari had sent the Drakkari off to fight in Pandaria; E’shaji did as she was commanded with renewed fervor; slaughtering Horde and Alliance alike, as well as the bear men of Pandaria, in the name of her god and people. After having been defeated by an Alliance war party; E’shaji believed her days to be at an end until an interceding party of Horde ambushed and slaughtered them. Covered in Alliance blood, and without the markings of her people, E’shaji was believed to be a Horde troll that had been waylaid by the Alliance, and was brought with the Horde. There, she grew a burdgeoning respect for the red-crested warriors; fighting under their banner until she could reunite with her people, who had retreated to the Throne of Thunder. When finally able to reunite with the Drakkari, she beheld the fall of her civilization once again. They’d tossed their lot in with a tyrant in a desperate bid for power, once again, and this time, Malakk had not survived. With his death, the Tribe splintered and scattered. Some returned to Northrend, in a desperate bid to reclaim their home. Others made their own tribes and returned to Zandalar. Lost, and unsure of what to do, E’shaji departed from the Tribe and became a mercenary for the Horde. ' 'Mercenary ' ''' Finding a new love for battle as a mercenary, she could no longer hide herself as an Ice Troll, as the Horde was less ill informed than her initial saviors. Regardless, she carried their baner and fought their enemies, and as such, none batted an eye towards her. Finding kinship with the Darkspear, the woman supported them during their rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream. As the Horde moved off into Draenor to battle the Iron Horde, E’shaji remained on Azeroth and wandered the lands of the Horde; picking up odd jobs from whomever would grant them to her, and fighting whatever enemies were deemed valuable to her time. This time as a solo-act rebuilt E’shaji’s personal worth and mindset; believing she did not need her tribe to support herself. While still proudly carrying the name of the Drakkari, E’shaji found herself more at home with the respect of the Horde than she had with her people in its decline with the Zandalari. Ever still, the Ice Troll could not shake the feeling of wonder for what had befallen her kin, and mid-way into the invasion of the Burning Legion, departed for Zandalar. While she had no ill will towards the Horde, she felt a sense of alienation once again as the Horde struggled to find its own identity. An outsider in a lost faction, she felt no qualms leaving it to figure itself out as she returned to her people. Unfortunately, her return was less joyous as she’d hoped. Declared a Fallen Tribe after the death of Malakk, the remaining Drakkari had split off into countless other tribes, with the few that carried their banner looked at as an oddity. For a time, E’shaji remained on Zandalar as a result, trying to reconnect with what was left of her heritage before it was fully wiped off of Azeroth as the result of her people’s poor decisions. The Horde Defending Zandalar from the Legion alongside countless other trolls, E’shaji was both relieved and amused to hear that the Zandalari had taken on aid from the Horde. Intermingling with this group as it worked throughout Zandalar, eventually winning over the trust of even Rastakhan, E’shaji returned to her employment with the faction. The Drakkari, as they were, had no hope of continuing if they continued to make poor decisions as they had. In her mind, the Horde was the only solid way for them to ever eventually rebuild, as well as to survive in Azeroth’s changing climate. As a result, rather than be a mercenary, the woman fully pledged the oath of the Horde and joined their ranks, dedicated to continuing her ways of growing stronger while also forging a path independant of the possibility of her people no longer existing. Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Drakkari Category:Druids Category:Ice Troll